Interrogation devices that solicit mobile communication terminals by imitating the operation of a legitimate base station are sometimes referred to as “International Mobile Subscriber Identity (IMSI) catchers.” Examples of IMSI catching techniques are described, for example, by Strobel in “IMSI Catcher,” Jul. 13, 2007, which is incorporated herein by reference, by Asokan et al., in “Man-in-the-Middle Attacks in Tunneled Authentication protocols,” the 2003 Security Protocols Workshop, Cambridge, UK, Apr. 2-4, 2003, which is incorporated herein by reference, and by Meyer and Wetzel in “On the Impact of GSM Encryption and Man-in-the-Middle Attacks on the Security of Interoperating GSM/UMTS Networks,” proceedings of the 15th IEEE International Symposium on Personal, Indoor and Mobile Radio Communications, Barcelona, Spain, Sep. 5-8, 2004, pages 2876-2883, which is incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,247,216, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a system having interfaces to receive images from one or more cameras, and location information with respect to wireless communication terminals. A notification may be received regarding an individual observed in the images. Next, wireless communication terminals located in a vicinity of the individual may be identified. From the identified wireless communication terminals, identification information applicable to the individual may be obtained. The identification information may be, e.g., personal information related to a subscriber of the given wireless communication terminal.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,025,833, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes methods and systems for identifying and tracking individuals in an area-of-interest that may be covered by a video surveillance subsystem and by a communication location subsystem, and a correlation system that correlates the outputs of the two subsystems. The communication location subsystem may monitor communication of mobile phones. The video subsystem captures video images of the area-of-interest, and processes the video images so as to identify individuals who are present in the area. The correlation system correlates a given mobile phone with a given individual who was identified by the video subsystem as being engaged in a phone conversation. After correlating the mobile phone with the individual using the phone, the correlation system outputs correlated information regarding the phone and its user to an operator.